


Fixing A Hole

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes exception to Liam tweeting about being lonely instead of coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing A Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> For [this post](http://shinywhimsy.tumblr.com/post/83781798485/headcannon-louis-sees-that-tweet-and-comes-pounding-on). Posted without being beta'd or britpicked so please forgive any mistakes.

Louis is furious, and not because there are hundreds if not thousands of fans outside keeping him (and everyone else) awake. That started it, but it’s Liam’s tweets. Liam tweeting about being lonely when Louis is two doors down from him. He lays in bed and fumes about it for two seconds before he rolls out of bed, grabs his keycard, and heads for the door, not even stopping to think about putting on anything more than the boxers he’s wearing.

The hall isn’t empty, but it’s just members of their crew and security so Louis doesn’t even think twice about only being in his boxers. He storms the few feet to Liam’s room and bangs on the door; he doesn’t have to try to be quiet because there’s no way anyone could be sleeping and if they are then his obnoxious knocking on a door isn’t going to wake them. He doesn’t stop banging until Liam finally opens the door looking more annoyed than sad, until he realizes it’s Louis and that Louis is not happy.

“What’s the matter, Lou, can’t sleep through the thousands of singing fans?” Liam teases, as if that’s going to get him off the hook, as if he doesn’t even realize he’s done anything to upset Louis. He probably doesn’t, he’s always been an oblvious wanker and that caused a lot of problems for them in the beginning.

Louis shoves Liam back inside none too gently and kicks the door shut behind him hard enough to make a bang that everyone down their hall can no doubt hear. Louis can realization spark in Liam’s eyes then, the realization that the fury on Louis’s face is actually aimed at him and not his inability to sleep through the fans outside. His eyes widen and he takes an instinctive step back from Louis, which is comical because he could win any fight with one punch, but Liam has been and probably always will be intimidated by Louis--a fact Louis is not the least bit ashamed to take advantage of either.

“You have no idea why I’m angry, do you?” Louis growls as he backs Liam further into the hotel room. “You are such an unbelievable prat sometimes, Payne-in-my-arse.”

“I don’t...what did I do, Louis?” Liam asks helplessly. Tell me so I can fix it. Is unspoken, but Louis knows Liam well enough now, can hear what’s unspoken between them when that hasn’t always been the case.

Louis makes him keep backing up until they reach the bed. “What did you do? Sitting in here tweeting about being lonely and listening to Drake instead of saying anything.” 

“Drake is awesome,” Liam protests.

Louis snorts and gives Liam a shove to make him sit down. “I’m awesome, and I’m here.”

“You are,” Liam agrees softly, looking up at Louis with those big brown eyes that have been able to melt him since the very beginning, even when they didn’t get on.

Louis growls and reaches down to pinch Liam’s nipple viciously. “Don’t give me those eyes. I’m still cross with you. I thought we established you’re supposed to come to me when you feel like this, not make sad posts that I may or may not see.”

“Ow, Louis, that hurts,” Liam whines, reaching up to snag Louis’s hand that’s twisting his nipple. “Why are you so mad about this?”

Louis rolls his eyes, he’d quite thought they were past Liam’s obliviousness about this, but it’s apparent they’re not. Instead of answering Louis pounces on him, pushing him to lie flat on his back, noting the way that Liam goes without protest and immediately grabs his hips as if to steady him; not push him away like he probably should with Louis in the mood he is, but then Liam doesn’t really push him away. And Liam doesn’t even try to stop him when Louis bends down and bites his shoulder hard enough to leave teeth imprints.

“I’m going to make sure you don’t forget to come to me when you’re feeling down,” Louis snarls before moving to the crook of Liam’s neck and biting again.

Liam sucks in a sharp breath at the sting of Louis’s teeth. “By marking me up?”

Louis hisses and bites a little harder before letting up with his teeth and turning to sucking instead. There’s something stupidly familiar about giving Liam a lovebite again even though it’s something he hasn’t done in a while. It’s a reminder of the past, of how hard he had to work to break down Liam’s walls and get him to just relax and have fun, and to trust him. Granted sucking on a mate’s neck was probably a weird way of going about, but it’d worked.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts Louis almost misses the moan that Liam tries to choke back and fails. Louis sits up and looks down at Liam at the same time that his ass rubs against Liam’s crotch and they both freeze. Not only is Liam flushed from the tips of his ears down, but he’s unmistakably hard against Louis’s ass.

“Lou,” Liam all but whispers, eyes hooded and his mouth so invitingly wet, bottom lip plump from him biting it no doubt.

Louis doesn’t even stop to think about how it could be a bad idea to kiss his mate, his bandmate even, just leans down and does it, biting at that plump bottom lip. Liam gasps, but kisses him back immediately, almost frantically. It gets deep and wet quickly, some kind of pent up energy between them releasing as their hands roam over each other’s bodies; bodies they’ve touched a thousand times but never like this, never with so much want and desire.

Liam breaks the kiss first and stares up at Louis as he pants for breath and tells Louis everything he needs to know with his eyes. Louis keeps eye contact with him as he snakes his hand down Liam’s chest to palm him through his boxers, really feeling how hard he is, and watching for any sign that he’s read things wrong, that Liam doesn’t really want it. Liam rolls his hips up into Louis’s touch, a soft pleading sound debunking that idea completely.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, just to make sure.

“Yes, Lou, god you have no idea,” Liam says and bucks up against him.

That’s when Louis gives up all pretense of not wanting it just as badly as Liam obviously does and slips his hand into Liam’s boxers. He’s a little wet at the tip, smearing across Louis’s palm, and so hot as he wraps his fingers around him. Liam let’s out a shaky breath and arches against him a little bit and Louis is maybe a little bit surprised by how responsive he is.

“Do you have supplies?” Louis asks, leaning back down to flick his tongue against Liam’s nipple, soothing the one he’d tormented earlier.

“In my bag,” Liam says, pointing to it across the room.

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Planning on getting lucky, were you?”

“Always be prepared, Tommo,” Liam replies and something ugly curls in Louis’s belly, but he shoves it away and goes to fetch the supplies from Liam’s bag.

Louis stops before he climbs back on the bed and strips out of his boxers before pulling of Liam’s too. For a moment he’s frozen as he’s struck by just how good Liam looks naked and splayed out on the bed waiting for him, one hand lazily stroking his cock as if he just can’t help but touch himself. He has to shake himself to remember that he can do more than look, he can touch all he wants, that at least for tonight Liam is his.

“Have you done this before?” Louis asks as he crawls back onto the bed. His breath hitches a little as Liam spreads his legs in an invitation he can’t refuse.

“Yeah,” Liam says on a sigh as Louis runs his fingers up his inner thigh. “Been a while though. You?”

“Yeah, I have,” Louis says and doesn’t elaborate. “If it’s been a while for you maybe you should be on your hands and knees.”

“Always thought you’d be a doggy-style guy,” Liam says with a teasing smile on his lips.

Louis gives Liam’s thigh a little pinch. “Give a lot of thought to what sex positions I like have you, Liam?”

The flush to Liam’s skin darkens even more, his cheeks going an especially bright red, and he bites his lip. He doesn’t answer Louis, but he doesn’t really have to, that’s answer enough. If Louis wasn’t convinced of how much Liam wants this before he definitely is now and he’s starting to understand that Liam has maybe wanted this for a long time. Maybe as long as he has.

“C’mon then, turn over,” Louis says, moving out from between Liam’s legs so that he can change position. Liam hesitates and Louis can read his face, can read the but i want to see you, but he shifts around until he’s on his hands and knees. Louis makes a silent promise that if there’s a repeat he’ll give Liam the face to face that he wants.

He moves back into position behind Liam and his breath catches again at how good Liam looks, especially the way his shoulders look supporting his weight like this. As much crap as he’s given Liam for all his intense workout sessions he actually secretly appreciates every second of it just for this fact, for what it’s done to Liam’s body. The teasing has just been to hide how much it turns him on.

There’s no fighting the temptation to smack Liam’s ass, so he doesn’t even bother to try, just lands one heavy swat that makes the skin turn pink instantly. “You should find some exercises to work on your ass, Payno.”

“You don’t get to fuck it if you’re going to insult it,” Liam says in reply, but he doesn’t move an inch and he’s a little breathless, like maybe that smack did something for him. Louis files that away for later, starting to become more and more sure that there is going to be a later.

Louis strokes the soft skin of Liam’s ass in apology as he leans over him to kiss at his neck, careful not to leave any marks too high up. He moves down slowly, takes his time enjoying the way Liam’s shivers when he finds just the right spot, and stores it all away because he likes knowing what can make his lovers shivering, panting messes. By the time Louis has made it down the knobs of Liam’s spine to the curve of his ass, Liam is panting.

“C’mon Louis, please,” Liam begs softly.

Louis snatches up the lube from where he’d dropped it and rolls it between his palms for a few seconds to try and warm it up a bit before he pops it open and squeezes a good amount onto his fingers. He uses his clean hand to spread Liam’s cheeks just a little, exposing him to Louis’s view and it is a damn good view too. Finally he reaches forward, sees the way Liam’ tenses a little, and settles for stroking one finger lightly over his hole as a tease, but also to show him he’s warmed the lube (Louis is nintey-nine percent sure that’s why Liam tensed, the shock of cold lube can be very unpleasant).

“Okay?” Louis asks, just to be sure.

Liam’s whole body relaxes with the deep breath he lets out. “Yeah, I’m good, Lou.”

Louis slides his middle finger in slowly, ready to stop if Liam tenses, but he doesn’t. He’s not completely relaxed, Louis can feel some tension, but it’s nothing that says stop to him. He crooks his finger and strokes until he finds the spot that he can not only feel by touch, but by the way Liam clenches around his finger and trembles.

“Feel good?” Louis asks, steadily stroking that spot.

“S’good,” Liam says softly, “more, Louis, c’mon.”

“Aren’t we greedy,” Louis teases.

Liam groans and pushes back roughly against him. “Waited long enough, haven’t I?”

Louis pauses for have a second, his stomach swooping at the implication, before he pulls out his finger and then pushes in two. The way Liam’s body just opens to him makes his blood run hotter and he spreads his fingers just to see how relaxed Liam is, if the tension he’d felt earlier is gone or not. He feels Liam squeeze back purposefully and groans, imagining that around his cock.

“I’m ready, Lou, fuck me already,” Liam says, breath hitching as Louis reaches around to cup his balls.

“My you’re a bossy bottom,” Louis teases as he drags his fingers out, making sure to give one last good stroke just to make Liam shiver and moan.

Liam moves so fast Louis doesn’t even have time to react before he’s pinned under him, gaping up at him in total shock. “I’m not a bottom, I fully plan on giving your ass a good pounding too.” Some of the fire goes out of him for a moment, his eyes searching Louis’s. “That’s if there’s a next time and you’re, y’know, okay with that.”

“First of all, I think we’re both on the same page about there being a next time, Liam,” Louis says, recovering from his shock quickly even though his body is definitely reacting to Liam’s show of strength, “but you’ve been watching too much porn if you’re saying things like you’re going to pound my ass.”

Liam snorts and raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Please, like you don’t watch porn too.”

Louis doesn’t reply as Liam rolls off him and back up onto his hands and knees. For just a moment he’d been ready to let Liam have at him, so incredibly turned on by Liam using his strength on him, but it’s clear that that’s not what Liam wants tonight. He pushes himself up and has to search the sheets for a second before he finds the condom and lube again.

Once he’s got the condom on and added some lube he positions himself behind Liam again. He doesn’t ask if Liam’s ready, thinks it’s possible Liam has been ready for this as long as Louis has (which is years), and pushes in steadily. Louis has to close his eyes at how good Liam feels, and some sentimental part of Louis thinks part of it is just because it’s Liam.

“God, Lou.”

Louis has to swallow hard at the fluttery feeling in his chest at Liam saying his name with such reverence, as if just the act of Louis being inside of him is the best thing he’s ever felt. That’s more feelings than Louis is prepared to deal with so he starts up a slow, but steady pace, just letting both of them get used to it while shifting his angle with each push in to try and find the spot that will make Liam forget how to use words.

He knows he’s hit it when Liam gasps “oh” and his whole body spasms as if every muscle in his body has gotten a shock. Louis aims for the same spot and snaps his hips faster, making sure he hits it on the way in and drags over it on the way out. Liam is moaning and panting and Louis probably should have known he’d be a noisy one during sex.

“Harder, c’mon,” Liam gasps through panting breaths.

Louis growls and grabs Liam’s hips, digs his fingers in, and snaps his hips faster and harder. The sound of their bodies smacking together fills the room, but he can barely hear it over the blood pounding in his ears and his own ragged breathing. He’s close already, but he wants Liam to come with him, so he wraps his fingers around Liam’s cock and starts to stroke him, not even trying to time it to his thrusts.

Liam is whining and moaning (apparently finally forgetting how to use words) caught between thrusting forward into Louis’s fist and back onto his cock. Louis leans over his back and fits his mouth over the meaty part of Liam’s shoulder and bites at the same time he flicks his thumb over the tip of his cock. It’s as if a flip is switched and Liam’s whole body locks up tight, almost too tight around Louis, before he explodes, clenching and squeezing. Louis can’t help the shout that’s dragged out of him as he comes, pumping into Liam a few times before collapsing onto him in a shivering, panting mess.

They only get a moment to lay together and enjoy the afterglow before there’s a solid thump against the wall by the bed. A second later there’s a second thump followed by a voice.

“You fuckers! Now not only can I not sleep, but I got a raging boner and only my own hand to take care of it!”

Louis snickers into the back of Liam’s neck, feels the other lad shake beneath him. He’d forgotten that Niall is next door and that Liam was making enough noise to wake the dead. The back of Liam’s neck flushes hotly and Louis wonders if he’s embarrassed Niall obviously heard them, or turned on by it.

“Do you like the idea that Niall heard you?” Louis asks in the back of Liam’s neck, mouthing the words against the flushed skin.

“N-no.” The darkening flush gives him away as does the shiver that goes through his body, squeezing around Louis’s cock still in him.

Louis nips him a little harder. “You’ve always been a terrible liar, Payno. Your body gives you away.”

He continues to nip and bite softly, still being careful not to leave any visible marks, as he pulls out, running a soothing hand over Liam’s side when he whines. He ties off the condom and tosses in carelessly aside while Liam still has his back to him and then flops down on the bed beside him. There’s still a distinct angry rumbling coming from Niall’s room, but he’s not being quite loud enough for Louis to understand what he’s saying.

“We’ve made quite a mess of your bed,” Louis says, grinning at Liam when he looks over at him. “Reckon Niall’s got a nice clean bed over there.”

There’s a flicker behind Liam’s eyes, something too quick for Louis to read before it’s gone and Liam just grins back at him. “Last one there has to watch.” Liam bolts from the bed and grabs his boxers.

Louis watches him, admiring the way the light shines off Liam’s sweat slick skin. “Watching might not be so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started work on a sequel with what happens when they go over to Niall's room. Hopefully that'll be done soon too.


End file.
